Well, this is awkward
by ImInRogersPants
Summary: Simon is a secretive boy, right? And Roger isn t a social type... Did they ever So what if Jack, the mischievous boy, had a... mis-adventure? And Ralph was in the middle of it all? :D What if they all have secrets? Secrets must be kept...right? ( T for language and stuff AND OH YES! This is a slash! Roger x Simon and some Jalph :3 )
1. Shut your Trap!

**So this is like one of those backwards storys, ya know? Like it shows what happens after the main part, then later explains the first part. Well, if you ever want to know what the tits happend for Jack`s "fit" review and tell me! **

**It`s kind of short and this is my first actual fan fiction, so, yeah! And sorry it`s a bit short. I planned it to be longer ^^**

* * *

" .God." Jack put his hands over his mouth and couldn`t decide whether to be shocked or to laugh. So he decided to run away through the forest squealing like a stuck pig.

Roger jumped up, and ran after him, "JACK! IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Jack kept running, still making the sound of a dying pig. "Bloody hell it's not!" He dropped to the ground grabbing his gut as he cackled.

Simon soon came trailing behind, holding up his shorts, blushing.

Roger looked at Simon, both of them flushed at the sight of each other.

Jack remained on the ground, he was laughing so hard he was crying and by the time Ralph came bounding out of the thick trees to see what was going on, Jack had laughed so much he looked like a retarted dolphin, rolling back and forth trying to get air as he sniggered soundlessly.

"Uhm…" Ralph looked at this scene with a giggle.

"Ralph, get your damn boy toy to shut his trap." Roger pointed at the mess of a boy, Jack.

Ralph blushed lightly, "He is not my boy toy! And what did you do too him? Simon, what did Roger do to Jack?"

Simon blushed and looked at the ground, "...He didn`t do anything."

Roger glared at Jack, his eyes wet, nose running, cheeks red, and out of breath, Roger gave a small laugh at the sight, "I`m watching you."

Roger grabbed Simon`s arm carefully, as if not wanting to hurt him, and walked off, leaving Ralph laughing on his knees next to a beat red Jack.


	2. One Week Earlier

~Earlier that week~

Roger slumped through the jungle, kicking and glaring at the tiny creatures that scurried across the forest floor. He didn`t know where he was going, just trying to get away from that Maurice kid. He had been given too many hugs in the past hour. And not from the right person either.

Roger hadn`t cared for anyone really. He found Maurice obnoxious, and way too affectionate. He listened to Jack, and found him a good leader, but he was too obsessed with Ralph. Roger sighed and kicked a lizard. Lizard. Oh Simon.

Roger hadn`t paid much attention, then again there wasn`t much to pay attention too. He was quiet, like Roger was, but he liked animals, and he was good. Simon was the complete opposite of Roger.

After walking for a long while through the outskirts of the forest Roger stumbled onto a pig run. "Whoa," It went in swirls so he decided to follow it.

The run was slippery, there had just been rain from that storm, and the worst hadn't even passed. Roger sighed, that feast was tonight. Jack was probably out hunting with the others by now. That meant if he went to the top of the mountain he could throw rocks at the littluns while the followed Jack. He smirked, pain was funny, and it was good.

The trail went on for a long time before Roger decided to get off of it. Then after making his way that seemed to be circles, he fell. "What the hell?" he looked under the bush. It was an opening.

Roger made his way under then saw that it was a small tunnel of bush. So he crawled until he seen light again.

When he stood up and brushed himself off, he found himself in a field type of place. It was at the bottom of the mountain, but it was covered by trees. Light from the sun found its way through the trees where all the butterflies flew in a dance like circle.

"Gross." Roger mumbled and kicked a flower.

"Hey!" A weak voice shouted

Roger glanced up, "hmm?" He looked for the soft voice and found a small frail and well tanned boy sitting against a tree with a lizard in his hands. The boy had black brown hair that draped in his face, similar to Roger`s.

"Simon?"

The boy looked at the ground nodding.

"What are you doing out here all alone for?" Roger wasn`t the type to talk, but he had some strange feeling around this boy, like he felt for him. No. He didn`t care for anyone. No body. Did he?

"I like it out here… It`s… quiet."

Roger waddled towards the timid biggun, then sat next to him in a huff.

"Yeah, I understand, those bloody littluns need to shut their traps."

Simon shrugged and pet the lizard, "Well, they could use to be quiet… Please don`t hurt them…"

Roger looked at Simon with a confused look, _not hurt them? Hah! As if, I`m Roger, and Roger isn`t good at anything but giving pain. _"Why not?"

Simon observed Roger for a moment; they were face to face, examining each other's expressions. Then without any word, the weak one closed the gap between them, hardly giving Roger enough time to realize what was happening.

Roger`s eyes wide open, just now registering that Simon had kissed him. As soon as he knew what was happening, Simon flushed, jumped up and left without haste.

Roger sat there. Simon, the boy he had some kind of feeling for, he still didn`t know if they were good or bad, had just kissed him.

* * *

**So there is that chapter, trust me, this is NOT the "basic point" of the story, but just leading up to the reaction of the first chapter, which isn`t the best starter. Anyways, review please? :3 **

**OH AND FOR THOSE WHO DON`T LIKE SLASHES. Stop reading. 3 c:**

**Other than that! Bai lovleys :3 And thank you an uber load for reading!**


End file.
